Anthology of EWW Short Stories
by Lactose-Intolerant Guy
Summary: This is a series of short stories including Emandi—three parts, Mademma, Emily—three parts, Demma, and Dilly. This is pure lemon—peel and all. The fifth character is Maddie van Pelt.


Emma pimped out a picnic basket for Daniel. She was going to surprise her man. There was all sorts of good stuff in the basket. It was jammed and crammed with food. There was pasta, salad, sandwiches, soda, a special item or three, and some other fantabulous edible creations.

* * *

Emma laid out a thin vermilion-and-white-swirl blanket on her bed near her full-body mirror. She and Daniel would enjoy an impromptu picnic on the beach.

Emma wanted things to be romantic on the beach, so she raised her hand. Emma cast a spell involving the words "very" and "romantic" at the cloth. Or did she? That question is asked for Emma sneezed which instinctively forced her casting hand up to cover.

As if on cue, Andi barges in.

"Hey, Em…" Andi began, noticing Emma's aesthetic ocean-blue dress that ended at the knees.

"Yes?" Emma called.

"Uh, I was just gonna say that…uh…you look…"

"You were going to say I look beautiful, weren't you?"

"Yeah. Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Hmm…I was going to go to the beach with Daniel…"

"Well, aren't you still going?"

"Hmm…I don't think so. I think that I'll stay here…with you."

There was something flirtatious about the way Emma spoke. Andi noticed, but she ignored it.

Andi asked, "Why'd you change your mind?"

"Well," Emma started, "I don't know. I guess I realized that I wanted to stay here."

Emma's eyes sparkled a bit.

"Oh…okay…" Andi commented nervously.

"Ya' know…" Emma dragged, "I could use a little help."

"Okay. How so?"

"Well, I haven't been on an official date with Daniel, so I need to practice."

"Well then, let's do this."

Emma jumped and clapped like a schoolgirl. She grabbed Andi's hand and grabbed the picnic basket along with the blanket. The ladies sat on the floor.

Emma explained, "I'll be Daniel, and you'll be me."

"Cool. Gotcha." Andi replied. "What're we gonna talk about?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Why don't you think of something?"

"Alright. Um, let's talk about you. Or me…or me being you…"

"Okay."

Emma tried her best "Daniel" voice. "Wow, Emma. You look beautiful today."

Andi blushed and used her best "Emma" voice. "Aww, thanks, Daniel. You look pretty good, too. So, how was your day?"

"Well, I got to see the most beautiful woman in the world over and over again all day. How about you.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush."

Emma giggled and rubbed the back of Andi's hand with her thumb while holding the rest of the hand.

Andi wasn't sure whether or not to run. If Andi ran, she would've felt modest for not severing the relationship between Emma and Daniel. However, Andi would not know what was going on with Emma. Perhaps Emma fell under some spell or had been whacked on her head with a cast-iron skillet. Andi wouldn't be able to help her girl if she disappeared. If Andi stayed, she could likely ascertain Emma's problem and feel modest, like a knight. A noble knight. Yet if Andi decided not to bolt, she might make things worse and become a virus in the relationship between Emma and Daniel, a virus that would hijack Daniel and replace him with herself. Both options seemed to bear good and bad. However, a choice was to be selected.

Before Andi fully picked her option, a purr and lower-lip chew from Emma occurred at the worst possible time.

Andi wasn't going anywhere any time in the near future.

Emma continued her actions on Andi's hand while Andi's good side chid Andi for letting that happen.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong_, Andi's conscience whispered.

Andi's darker side whispered, too, _She's into you. Let this go as far as it can before she dismisses it._

Andi decided to follow her darker side, for the sake of curiosity.

"So, Emma," Andi called, resulting in the witch looking up from Andi's beautiful right hand. "How-how are you feeling? You seem…different."

"Well," Emma answered, "I had a bigger lunch, so I might be bloated. But I have a feeling you're speaking of something else."

"Um…yeah. I meant…you're kind of…you seem—"

"Why're you so nervous? It's only me."

Andi blushed severely and turned her head. She couldn't seem to spit out what she wanted Emma to know. It didn't help that Emma looked directly into her eyes and smirked a little.

Andi stuttered, "W-well—"

Andi was silenced by an entirely unexpected force against her face. At first, it felt as though a feather landed upon her face, or perhaps a hot snowflake. What happened happened quickly and tactfully.

Andi realized what occurred and experienced a series of emotions simultaneously. It was something that could have been thought of as inevitable. Emma Alonso pressed her lips against the lips of Andi Cruz. Yup, that was what took place.

Andi felt overjoyed—she always dreamed about that kiss. Andi experienced a feeling that she betrayed Daniel—Emma and Daniel were in a relationship; a relationship that had recently been soiled because of the hot moment. Confusion opened the door to the building that was Andi's emotions and walked in which made Andi feel like Emma was sending signals that hadn't been sent before.**  
**

Amidst Andi's thinking and emotional imbalance, Emma made a sultry move.

Andi was so unaware.

* * *

**A.N.: This is just the first chapter. Review if you like.**


End file.
